Shattered
by greatlyexpected
Summary: She's broken and trying to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had so many ideas for this crossover and although I don't think I'm the best writer, I need to put them on paper or something somehow. So I hope that you will give this a chance and give me feedback on what you think. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything really. **

* * *

_Yesterday I Died, Tomorrow's Bleeding_

There's blood everywhere and she's covered in it.

Her once beautiful white dress now stained a haunting shade of red.

Her smeared mascara and pale skin provide a sick contrast.

Her throat is raw from the desperate screams and cries of help that seem to be left unheard.

Her hand hovers over his wound, but nothing happens. No bright light. No power. No healing.

She cries harder and screams louder. Still, nothing happens. He shakily tells her he loves her.

Then he dies and she's left alone.

Heartbroken, blood-soaked and tearstained.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to live happily ever after.

And then he died and she couldn't save him.

How could this have happened? He left her and it was her fault. She should've saved him.

Heavy tears continue to rain down her cheeks as she cradles the dead man in her arms. She lightly presses a kiss to his forehead and prays with all her might that this would be the thing that saves him. That this one small touch would contain all of the power needed to bring him back to life. But, yet again, nothing happens.

Her breathing falters slightly as her sobs, though unstopping, quiet. She's dying, only she's not, at least not literally. She's still alive. And _he's_ dead. Still a part of her dies with him.

A faint whimper falls from her lips and she squeezes her eyes shut.

Chloe's eyes flutter open in what feels like seconds later. Only it hasn't been seconds, not even hours. It's been two whole months since the tragedy that broke her. The nightmare that appears to be her life brings tears to her eyes as she rolls to the side and spots the multiple packed bags placed near the door of her now empty apartment. She's leaving. She can no longer take the pain of the memories that haunt her here. So, as a result, she's moving to an equally small town and to what she's hoping will be a fresh new start. When her Aunt Liz had called to offer her a place to stay in return for "watching over" her slightly younger cousin, Chloe had jumped at the chance. Murderous psychopaths couldn't follow her everywhere, right?

Maybe there she'd be able to put some of the pieces back together. Maybe happiness, or at the very least, contentment, was still achievable. Maybe it wasn't, but it_ had_ to be better than the guilt and grieve she was experiencing now. It had to be. This was goodbye.

She allowed herself one last longing look and then she switched off the light and shut the door.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! I will probably post a trailer or something on youtube so also stay tuned for that. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've tried to write this chapter a million times. I'm in college know and it's incredibly difficult, so apologize for the total lack of updates. Like I said before, I'm not the best writer. Just tell me what you think and what you think the direction of the story should go in. Is Caroline already a vampire? etc.

Thanks!

_Fall into your sunlight. _  
_ The future's open wide, beyond believing._

Chloe stands at the entrance to Mystic Falls' apparently infamous "Mystic Grill", a place completely different from the Egyptian-themed coffee shop she used to frequent. Green eyes quickly scan the darkened atmosphere of the room for the familiar blonde hair of her cousin, having been told by her aunt that Caroline had come to the Grill with some friends. It was then forcefully suggested that she go and join them. Chloe, still standing near the door, lets her gaze linger on the bar and she craves the release that the liquor filled bottles would hopefully bring her. Her fingertips begin to tingle and she lets herself take a step or two further inside the restaurant. Before she can go any farther, however, laughter erupts from a table in the back corner and Chloe turns her head in time to see a flicker of that golden hair she had just been searching for before the call of the bar had distracted her. There are four others sitting with her cousin. It takes her a second, but Chloe recognizes the other blonde at the table as Matt Donovan, the little brother to the girl that she would play with when she was much younger and would come and visit before everything happened. Chloe gives the bar one last longing look (at least for the time being), takes a deep breath, and plants a small smile on her face before making her way to the table with the group of seemingly "happy-go-lucky" teenagers in the back. Fingertips still slightly tingling, Chloe catches the confused eye of the handsome brunette boy sitting directly across from her and she brings a finger to her lips to stop him from throwing any attention her way. Quietly, she slides her hands over her cousin's eyes. Caroline tenses and jumps slightly in her seat; all conversation at the table comes to a complete stop, with (almost) all eyes on her.

With a smile, Chloe says "Guess who?"

Caroline responds with a squeal of glee as all of the momentary tension eases from her body and a big smile graces her face. She quickly jumps out of her seat and throws her arms around the new arrival. Chloe gives her cousin a tight squeeze as her fingers continue to somewhat tingle. Caroline pulls away and turns to find her friends looking up at her expectantly, the majority with small smiles on their faces. Matt, however, who is twisted in his chair, stares determinedly at Chloe, his eyes calculating but the confusion clearly visible. Chloe blushes softly while Caroline giggles and begins her introductions.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin,"

"Chloe," Matt interrupts as a look of recognition passes over his boyish features. He, much like Caroline had previously done, hops from his seat. Quickly, Matt literally sweeps the blonde off her feet. With his strong arms placed securely around her small waist, Matt spins the both of them causing Chloe to laugh out of surprise. Caroline stands to the side of them with a smile on her face in response to the reunion between two old friends. However, she also holds a slightly wary expression in her eyes due to their immediate close contact. The three remaining at the table now look even more confused. After a few seconds, Matt gently places Chloe safely on the ground. Her face is flushed and laughter remains on her lips.

"It's so good to see you again," he finally says. With her delicate hand on his shoulder, Chloe agrees and finds that the tingling has seemed to finally stop. "What are you doing here? Are you back visiting for a few days? How long are you here for?" the dark blonde boy asks, blue eyes shining with a childlike excitement.

Chloe slowly opens her mouth, but Caroline answers for her. "She's going to be staying with me for a while." The blonde tosses a small glare Matt's way and continues with, "which is what I was going to say before I was interrupted by that little display of affection," and flicks her hand in the direction of the two of them.

Chloe lets her hand fall from Matt's arm, shoves it into her pocket and takes a small step away from him. The two look away awkwardly as Caroline continues to glare. Someone at the table clears their throat and all attention is thrown back to the situation at hand. Bonnie's eyebrow is raised in question and Caroline giggles again as if nothing odd just happened.

"Anyway," she continues, "this is my cousin, Chloe Sullivan" and points to the green-eyed blonde to her left. Chloe gives a small wave with her free hand as her eyes take in the two girls and the one guy still quietly sitting at the table. "Like I said, she'll be staying at Casa de la Forbes for a while." Matt smiles.

"Chloe, this is Bonnie Bennett," she points to dark skinned girl to her right, "Elena Gilbert," the pretty girl with the long brown hair, "and Mr. Broody over there is Stefan Salvatore," who vaguely reminds her of Lex's long lost younger brother. Chloe can't stop herself from blushing lightly from their intense stares.

Elena is the first to respond. "It's very nice to meet you," she says as she smiles brightly. "You should join us, so we can get to know you better." Before Chloe can protest, Matt has already pulled up a chair and she has been pushed into the new seat between her cousin and the blonde boy. Stefan and Bonnie continue to stare.

The waitress suddenly appears at the table, and asks Chloe if she would like to order anything. "Umm," Chloe begins as she thinks quickly of the contents behind the bar before shaking her head slightly and answering with, "just a coffee, please? Black." The waitress nods and leaves to place the order.

Everyone's still looking at her as Chloe drums her fingers lightly on the table.

"So… How do you and Matt know each other so well?" Bonnie asks curiously. Matt smiles big and Chloe turns her green gaze on him with a small smile of her own.

"Oh, we go way back," Matt boasts as Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Seems like" Elena responds. Her brown eyes scan between the three of them, as she recalls the display of familiarity that happened not too long ago.

Chloe chuckles quietly, "Matt's sister, Vicky, and I were really good friends when we were little. Whenever I would come to visit, she and I would get together and Matt seemed to always follow us around. It was cute," she admits. She bumps his shoulder with her own. "You're so big now," she laughs and the rest of the table gradually joins her.

"So, where is your sister," Chloe questions. "I haven't seen her in forever." She quickly notices that the majority of the group has suddenly stiffened and Matt's shoulders have slumped in defeat.

"Oh, she left town a while ago," Matt answers her quietly and the table falls into an awkward silence.

Elena, once again, tries to break the tension among the teens, "So… what brings you to town?"

All eyes shift to the new arrival. Chloe clears her throat, "Oh, you know, this and that." She nods slightly and moves her eyes to her cousin. She takes a deep breath, throws on a big smile and continues with, "and to visit my baby cousin, Caroline, of course! I have haven't seen this girl is ages." Chloe puts her arm around her cousin's shoulders and squeezes.

"Where did you say you were from?" asks the previously silent Salvatore, an inquisitive look still plastered on his handsome face. Chloe's smile falters just a bit and her heart rate quickens slightly. Stefan tilts his head in question.

"Umm, I didn't actually," she chuckles awkwardly, "but I'm from a small town in Kansas."

"Smallville," Caroline supplies as she shoots Stefan a small glare and he nods his head in interest.

Bonnie and Elena look between the three with great curiosity while Matt continues to stare unabashedly at his childhood crush.

Someone's phone begins to ring and Chloe quickly discovers that it's her own. She checks the caller ID and whispers quietly, "speak of the devil." She looks up at the group of teenagers, all once again staring on curiously, and politely excuses herself from the table. Once she has moved a safe distance from the back corner and she hears that their conversation has continued, Chloe answers the call.

"Clark," she sighs as she makes her way to the bar, finally succumbing to her first thought upon arrival. "I can't come back and you know why," she reaches the bar and signals for the bartender.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later," she hangs up the phone and puts it in her jacket pocket. She leans on the bar and asks for a shot of tequila. It's placed in front of her and is gone just as quick. She doesn't flinch as the liquid burns her throat and she asks for another. A deep chuckle comes from the person beside her. She takes the second shot and turns to find a very handsome man sitting at the bar next to her, nursing his own amber-colored beverage.

"Impressive," he compliments with a smirk on his lips, steel eyes tilted in her direction.

"Thanks," she says as she checks the back table quickly and then matches his smirk with one of her own, the alcohol both relaxing her and giving her more confidence. With her blonde hair falling into green eyes, she turns to him fully and introduces herself. "I'm Chloe," she says as she sticks her hand in front of him. He chuckles again into his drink, smirk grower just a little wider as he places the glass on the bar. He turns in his seat, takes her hand and looks her dead in the eye as he brings it to his lips and kisses it softly. She raises an eyebrow at him and his smirk turns into a smile, blue-grey eyes shining.

He still has a hold on her hand, as he replies coolly, "Damon Salvatore."

The tingle in her fingertips return.

Leave a Review!


End file.
